The present invention is directed to light waveguide plug-type connector for a rack mounting, wherein an axially stationary plug is situated in a receptacle of a hybrid equipment or mixed equipment plug connector strip and an axially movable plug is situated in the cooperating strip and both plugs are centered relative to one another by a centering sleeve to enable forming an end-to-end contact therebetween.
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 89 01 052 shows a plug-type connector arrangement having a pair of cooperating strips with a stationarily fixed plug mounted on one strip and an axially movable plug connector being mounted in a second strip and the arrangement includes a centering sleeve or bushing for the purpose of forming an end-to-end contact of the two plugs.